


The Demons That Haunted Them Both

by sahem62896



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahem62896/pseuds/sahem62896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly's not the only one who needs a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demons That Haunted Them Both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drsquidlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquidlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407613) by [drsquidlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquidlove/pseuds/drsquidlove). 



> Written for the [Oz Drabble Tree Gives Love a Bad Name](http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/56160.html) drabble tree.

Her dad was moaning in his sleep again. Even after they had been reunited following his release, he had been doing it. He'd really been through the wringer thanks to Oz. Hell, they both had. When she awoke screaming from nightmares of seeing her brother's hand cut off, her dad often scooped her up, carried her to his room, and made room for her. She'd fall asleep with her head pillowed on his shoulder. Now, climbing up into his bed and sliding herself under his arm, Holly guessed it was her turn to fight the demons that haunted them both.


End file.
